raconianheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katrinix
Katrinix is a Raconian girl who had a huge crush on Aidraxa and even planned to propose marriage to him. Sadly, he left Raconia before she had a chance. This drove her insane with panic that he may be dead, and that she may never see him again. She grew desperate and insane. Under the new persona "Mystir", she kidnapped Salova and used her DNA to track down Aidraxa's genetic signature, then let Salova lead her to Earth. When Salova failed to convince Aidraxa to return home, Katrinix transformed into Mystir again and cut Salova in half, almost killing her. She then went down to Earth to find Aidraxa for herself. But when she found that his love now belonged to someone else, she lost what little remained of her sanity and attacked Aidraxa who, along with Salova, quickly defeated her. But before they could take her to the galactic authorities, she was teleported away by Camaron. Appearance When younger (approximately 3-7 years old), Katrinix wore a light blue and white outfit. Katrinix now wears grey and purple armour. purple shoes, and has long purple hair with a purple/reddish flower in it. Powers and Abilities Like the other Raconians, Katrinix can transform into anything she wants. However, she says she doesn't usually feel the need to use her abilities. She also possesses superhuman speed, telepathy, mind control and like other Raconians, energy manipulation. Appearances Family Reunion Aliens on Earth Rise of Zoorrlok (flashback cameo) Raconians United (mentioned) Relationships Aidraxa: Aidraxa is Katrinix's first and only love. Aidraxa was completely oblivious to his not-so-secret admirer, and everyone else (Viktolus, Salova, Mothurno and Jarla) could see it. This annoyed Katrinix, but then her anger would fade as she thought more about Aidraxa, causing her to fall deeper and deeper in love with him. She then tried to kill Tammy when she came to Earth, but Aidraxa and Salova defeated her defeated her before she was teleported back to Raconia. The fact that Aidraxa chose a "pathetic human" over her made her go insane. Salova: Katrinix and Salova were fairly good friends on Raconia, however they grew apart as they got older. After Katrinix used Mystir to trick Salova into leading her to Aidraxa, she betrayed and sliced Salova in half, almost killing her. Jarla: Jarla was not much of a friend of Katrinix since Aidraxa had a huge crush on her. Aidraxa and Jarla went on a few dates, each were ruined by Viktolus, Salova or another of their friends. However they were all "persuaded" to do so by Katrinix. Trivia Katrinix always tried to impress Aidraxa by performing random tricks. She could do many impressive acts, but none of them even got Aidraxa's attention. She tried to hypnotise Aidraxa into falling in love with her. However it failed. All 398 times. Viktolus once called her the "Forever Alone girl of Raconia". Aidraxa replied by saying he would call her the "Overly Attached Girlfriend of Raconia", if she actually HAD a boyfriend. They both laughed and were extremely glad that Katrinix never found out about this conversation. Even though Katrinix's story arcs all take place in the MMXIV Universe, she has been seen in the main RH canon. She makes a cameo in Darkness Reborn. Gallery Katrinix crying over Aidraxa.png|Katrinix crying over Aidraxa's disappearance. Shut up and listen to my order.png|Mystir threatening Salova. Mystir VS Wildrage1.png|Salova (as Wildrage) attacks Mystir (Katrinix in disguise) Katrinix and Aidraxa MMXIV.png|Aidraxa MMXIV and Katrinix. Katrinix nova blast.png|Katrinix threatening Tammy. REJECTION INCOMING.png|Katrinix confesses her love to a horrified Aidraxa. REJECTION NOT TAKEN WELL.png|Katrinix doesn't take rejection very well. Sarcasm.png|Aidraxa VS Mystir Why you shouldn't piss Aidraxa off.png|Speedstar MMXVI rams Katrinix into a wall. Katrinix VS robot 1.png|Katrinix meets a robot. Katrinix VS robot 2.png Katrinix VS robot 3.png Category:Raconians Category:Characters Category:Villians